


Паутина (See You at the Bottom)

by Plastic_Mind



Series: 1000 + 1 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящие страхи живут в реальном мире, и чтобы их побороть, недостаточно умения вовремя просыпаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паутина (See You at the Bottom)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I'll meet you at the bottom   
> The waves can't wash away all the scars you bare   
> See you at the bottom   
> You just hold on to the things that keep you there 
> 
> _Staind — The Bottom_   
> 

Обнажённая кожа подобна чистому холсту. Она манит демонов, зовёт своей беззащитностью, обещает покорность чужого тела.

Предвестие контроля упоительно и ни с чем не сравнимо. Желание подчинить чужих демонов своей воле, холить и лелеять, как собственных, задобрить, накормить лаской, вниманием, отучить от вкуса неразбавленной свободы и самоволия. Сколько Майкрофт себя помнит, это желание всегда теплилось где-то на грани его сознания.

***

Майкрофт приоткрывает дверь спальни — осторожно, чтобы не разбудить. И замирает на пороге.

Вместо человека на постели лежит большой зверь. Чёрно-белая шкура почти сливается с окружающей обстановкой — продолжением меховых полос вьются вокруг причудливые тени и сбитые простыни. Зверь слегка поводит ухом, отмечая присутствие, но с места не двигается. Только хвост его начинает едва заметно покачиваться из стороны в сторону: Майкрофта ждали. Его теперь всегда ждут.

Майкрофт делает шаг в комнату. В тот же миг зверь исчезает без следа, оставляя вместо себя человеческое, хрупкое тело. Грег лежит на животе, одеяло, похожее на тигриную шкуру, льнёт к его бёдрам.

Майкрофт делает ещё один шаг. Теперь Грег стоит к нему спиной — на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров и одного выдоха. Достаточно слегка наклониться, и ладони Майкрофта касаются предплечий Грега, но он никак не реагирует. Тепло его тела заставляет Майкрофта с удивлением отметить, что его собственные руки практически ледяные. Он опускает взгляд и заворожённо наблюдает, как от его ладоней по коже Грега, словно паутина, начинает расползаться чернильная тьма. Она всё больше и больше опутывает тело Грега и начинает твердеть, постепенно превращаясь в подобие брони, которая покрывает обнажённую кожу.

Именно так — полный и абсолютный контроль — это то, что всегда было ему нужно. Подчинить, защищая от бегства.

И Майкрофт уже готов захлебнуться торжествующим криком, но видит, как тело перед ним начинает медленно, мучительно медленно трансформироваться, теряя свои человеческие очертания. Вместо кожи под пальцами теперь ощущается шелковистый мех, и Майкрофта накрывает пониманием неизбежного, непоправимого...

Ладони становятся влажными, и ошибки здесь быть не может: чёрные густые капли скатываются по запястьям до локтей, сначала медленно и ритмично — в такт ударам сердца, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее. Впитываются в закатанные рукава, стекают на светлый ворс ковра. И кроваво-алыми змеями выползают на залитую солнечным светом улицу. 

Просыпается Майкрофт, как всегда, мгновенно. Просто открывает глаза: ни сдавленного крика, ни сбившегося дыхания, ни влажных от пота простыней. Майкрофт не умеет бояться во сне. Настоящие страхи живут в реальном мире, и чтобы их побороть, недостаточно умения вовремя просыпаться.

***

Зеркало в ванной пытается лгать, но ещё Майкрофт не умеет обманываться. Хотя иногда ему безумно хочется этому научиться. В глубине собственных зрачков, там на дне, до сих пор жив призрак зверя, который истекает кровью у него в руках.

Некоторые не созданы, чтобы жить в клетке, некоторые не умеют приручать за её пределами.


End file.
